Spirited Bureau
by Bloodsong
Summary: The Bureau accepts a very special job from a certain River God. Can Haru and Toto keep Chihiro safe? Rated T for mild violence. Complete
1. A God Comes to Call

A/N: To all my Speed Oni followers, I apologize. My muse has fled yet again, cackling her head off and throwing plot bunnies over her shoulder. This is one of those plot bunnies. I hope you enjoy while I try to coax her back to the big project.

--

Spirited Away and The Cat Returns both belong to Studio Ghibli. My most humble thanks to Miyazaki-sama for not minding us fanatics borrowing.

--

There was something absolutely fascinating about him. Maybe it was his hair, how it shimmered with dark green highlights in the sun. Or perhaps it was his clothes, obviously of high quality and obviously about 200 years out of date. Could he be an actor, walking around in costume? The walking alone was amazing, he flowed and drifted through the weekend shoppers. Maybe he was a dancer. Or a master martial artist. Or both. Whatever his background, his bearing was clearly regal, his sea-green eyes determined as they swept the Crossroads, and his teeth looked just a little too sharp when he smiled.

Stopping next to a cafe table, he crouched beside the fluffy white cushion with a funny brown spot, put his hand to his mouth and whispered two words.

"Catnip Jelly."

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Muta leapt three feet off his chair, legs and tail flailing madly. The green-haired, green-eyed man sat back on his heels, a pleased smirk on his lips as the very fat cat somehow landed paws down on the table. Muta puffed himself up to an impressive size.

"What's the big idea!?" He shouted. "Can't a guy nap in peace without people sitting on him or tickling his ear?"

"You are Muta, yes? Of the Cat Bureau?"

"What's it to ya, buddy?" Muta's whiskers stiffened and he leaned closer to the strange man, sniffing suspiciously. The stranger returned the favor, making Muta scramble back with a sneeze.

"Man, don't think any of your kind's been to the Bureau before."

"So you are Muta. I must speak with Baron. Can you lead me to him, please?"

"Can't imagine what someone like YOU would need the Bureau's help with. Well, no fur off my tail. Keep up, rock-pusher." Muta flicked his tail, leaped off the table and dashed away. A deep chuckle answered as the stranger joined the race, easily keeping up with the hefty feline. Through the alleys and byways to the Creation Refuge the odd pair ran, Muta's fur getting fluffier and fluffier. Arriving at Toto's pedestal, Muta skidded to a stop, dusted himself off and claimed his usual chair. Leaning back, he rapped on the window.

"Come on out, Baron, we've got a live one!" The stranger looked around, his smirk firmly in place. Above him, Toto shivered, glowed, and stretched his wings. The Crow Creation settled his feathers and peered down.

"You really DON'T have any manners, do you, Fatso?" Toto asked, cocking his head. Lights began dancing around the windows. Muta pounded on the wall.

"NOT going to work, Baron!" The lights seemed to sigh as they winked out. Twin wooden doors near Muta flew open and a dignified cat-man in impeccable clothes walked out, cane hooked over one arm and top hat perched between orange ears. Baron Humbert von Gikkingen looked up at the stranger and nearly lost his legendary composure. Sweeping his hat off, he made an elegant and very deep bow.

"Welcome to the Bureau, my lord...?" He glanced up. The stranger smiled broadly and promptly shrunk to match Baron's height. The Creation tightened his grip on his hat until he nearly crushed the brim.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi," Kohaku replied, inclining his head and shoulders respectfully. "I need your help, Baron."

Kohaku gentled his smile as the Creation forced his composure back into place. Returning to an upright position, the top hat was smacked firmly into place, looking a little bent on one side.

"Of course, Lord Kohaku. Please, do come in. The Bureau prides itself on being of assistance to anyone in need." With a smart about-face, Baron marched to the doors and flung them open as grandly as a butler. Kohaku nodded to Muta as he passed, the fat cat huffed and pulled out a newspaper. Kohaku looked around curiously after he entered the house. It was a good thing he had shrunk himself, the place would have been much too cramped for his normal human form, to say nothing of his dragon form! Baron worked busily at a cabinent.

"Please, have a seat, my lord," The cat-man tossed over his shoulder, carefully spooning tea leaves into a silver pot. Kohaku chose a comfortable armchair opposite a large wooden desk. He continued to look around until Baron appeared at his side with a china teacup. "Here you are. This is my special blend. It never turns out the same way twice, so I cannot guarantee the taste." He sounded almost apologetic. Kohaku accepted the cup gravely and took a careful sip. His eyes lit up.

"Better then Granny's," He declared. Toto chuckled as he flew in to perch on his balcony.

"Really, Baron. It's only Muta who doesn't like your tea," The bird admonished gently. Baron turned back to the tea set and claimed his cup.

"One is never sure," He replied, taking a seat in the desk chair. After a few sips, Baron put his cup down and folded his gloved hands on the desk blotter. "Now, my lord, how may the Bureau be of assistance?"

"First, call me Kohaku. You are a Creation, you're not so different from myself."

"If you say so, m...Kohaku," Baron said, whiskers twitching a little. Kohaku leaned forward and put his cup on the desk.

"I am looking for someone, a young woman." Baron nodded, reaching for paper and quill.

"Can you give me a description?"

"That is the problem. My memory of her is from when she was ten years old."

"You are looking for a mortal, then?" Baron's quill began scratching.

"Yes, and it has been almost ten mortal years since I've seen her, so I know she will be different then my memory."

"I see. That does pose a bit of a problem. Let us start with the basics, then. Hair and eye color?"

"Dark brown hair, warm brown eyes. She wore her hair in a tail, with a purple tie. The tie was a gift from Granny, so it has some magical properties."

"Presuming she still wears it," Baron muttered softly, writing. Kohaku sighed.

"Yes, presuming she keeps it on her. It's a protective charm and she knew that." Baron's left ear twitched.

"Her name?"

"Ogino Chihiro."

Baron looked up from his paper. "Kohaku, do you think she will remember you?" Kohaku sighed and reached into his tunic.

"It is my fondest hope she will remember and be glad to see me again. However, since she was a child and mortals tend to put childhood behind them completely, I brought this." He withdrew a scroll and handed it to Baron. Baron could feel something hard inside. "When you find Chihiro, Baron, please give it to her. I'm certain she will remember once she sees what's inside."

"Of course," Baron bowed his head slightly and carefully locked the scroll in a desk drawer. "Is there any more information you can give me?" He asked, taking up his quill again. Kohaku picked up his teacup and sipped thoughtfully. The Creation waited patiently, quill poised. After a few minutes, Kohaku nodded and lowered the teacup.

"She spent several weeks at The Bath House as a worker," Baron's ear twitched twice as he wrote. "She still carries a bit of the spirit world with her. I expect she won't smell right, there will be a wiff of wood and water that tickles the nose." Baron nodded, putting the quill away and dusting the paper with a light sprinkling of sand. He rose and bowed to the young River God.

"I will start immediately. With your permission, Kohaku, I would like to enlist the help of another mortal."

"Use whomever you deem necessary and whatever methods will work best, Baron," Kohaku said, standing and returning the bow. "The Cat Bureau has an excellent record and I have complete faith in you."

"We will not let you down, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. The Bureau gladly accepts your case. How would you prefer us to contact you once we have found Miss Ogino?" Kohaku flicked his right hand like a magician and held out a pure white scale. Baron took the scale, whiskers bristling a little.

"When you've found her, please bring her back to the Bureau and say to the scale, 'She is here'. I will hear you and come with all due haste."

"As you wish," Baron bowed again, locking the scale into the same drawer as the scroll. Kohaku smiled and left. Baron fell back in his chair, shock evident in his features. Toto and Muta burst through their respective doors.

"What in the world was THAT all about?" Muta demanded.

"Why would a River God come to see US?" Toto added. Baron blinked a few times, then shot out of his chair, both paws firmly braced on the desk. The Crow and the fat cat shrank back.

"Toto, we need to contact Haru immediately!"

--


	2. Haru's Good Cause

Spirited Away and The Cat Returns both belong to Studio Ghibli. My most humble thanks to Miyazaki-sama for not minding us fanatics borrowing.

--

Ogino Chihiro sighed as her pencil traced all too familiar lines in her sketchbook. A strong muzzle, long white whiskers, feathery crown. When had it become easier to sketch Haku as a dragon? Why couldn't she see his face in her mind anymore? Was it because she was growing up? That didn't seem fair.

"One of these days you MUST introduce me!" A voice broke Chihiro's thoughts and scattered them like falling leaves. The young woman squeaked and covered the sketchbook with both arms. A soft chuckle echoed in her stunned ears as the speaker slid into the seat on her right.

"Yoshioka Haru, how many times have I said Don't DO THAT!" Chihiro screeched. The rest of the Japanese Mythology class looked over at the noise, shrugged and went back to their various conversations. It was a routine with the "Myth Twins". Haru grinned.

"Until I meet the dragon that stole your heart, I will not stop," She warned, waving a pen under Chihiro's nose. Chihiro snatched it away and pointed it back at Haru.

"You meet my dragon when I meet the dapper hero of YOUR short stories," She retorted. Haru blushed flaming red and stole her pen back. The classroom door was flung open and Mr. Miyazaki walked in. Everyone jumped to their feet and greeted him, he waved them back to their seats. Chihiro and Haru exchanged surprised looks. Mr. Miyazaki had never been so quiet at the start of class! The mythology professor took his time arranging his notes on the podium while the class watched anxiously. Finally, he looked up and cleared his throat.

"I, um, I have an announcement to make. There have been reports over the weekend of a man attacking young women here on campus." Gasps of shock and outrage echoed through the classroom. Chihiro leaned towards Haru.

"Did you hear about this?" She whispered. Haru shook her head, eyes glued to the teacher.

"From this moment on, all female students are asked to be on the highest alert. Do not travel around campus alone, for any reason. We also ask all the male students to keep an eye on your female classmates. Volunteer to escort them, and no matter what, DO NOT use this dangerous situation to your advantage." One of the young men in the middle of class snapped his fingers and promptly cringed at the multiple death glares from the girls and Mr. Miyazaki.

Haru turned to Chihiro, who was elbow deep in her bag, face hidden by the flap. She watched bemusedly as Chihiro made a muffled squeak of discovery and pulled out a small purple hairtie. Twirling it in her fingers a few moments, Chihiro swept her hair into a high ponytail and secured it with the tie. Haru blinked when the tie seemed to sparkle.

"Um, well, that's the end of the announcement. Sketches and descriptions of the man in question will be posted on all billboards and hallways. The campus police are working with the town police on this. Anyone who sees the suspect must report him immediately." Mr. Miyazaki sighed deeply and looked up at the class. He smiled. "Now, where did we leave off?"

-------

"I can't believe this! This town has always been so SAFE!" Haru grumbled as the two girls left class. Chihiro shrugged, holding her bag close to her chest.

"I suppose such things could happen anywhere. I'm sure the police will catch the pervert soon enough." She stopped at a cross section of sidewalk and grinned at Haru. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Not a chance. You're coming with me," Haru grabbed Chihiro's arm and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"But, Haru! My biology class is that way!"

"You'll get there, just a little late. I have to get something from the locker room." Chihiro shot panicked looks at passing students, who either shrugged or gave her sympathetic smiles. No one crossed Yoshioka Haru when she was on a quest, on pain of being asked to dance. Chihiro sighed, realizing she would get no help in that quarter and followed Haru into the main locker room. Haru headed right for her locker and pulled out a bokken. Chihiro's mouth gaped open.

"You...you're NOT going to..."

"Oh yes I am. I'm first-ranked and given that announcement, I'm not taking any chances," Haru slid the bokken into its bag and looped the string over her shoulder. Chihiro shook her head, clutching her bag tighter.

"Haru, you don't have to..."

"Chihiro, you're one of my best friends," Haru slammed her locker shut and pinned Chihiro with an intense gaze. "We share something, something IMPORTANT. You're studying environmental science because of the dragon, right?" Chihiro blushed flaming red and nodded. "Well, I'm going to be a private detective for the same reason."

"Your dapper hero?" Chihiro asked softly, still blushing. Haru's skin quickly matched hers.

"Yes. You're going to be my first case!"

"I don't think detectives do bodyguard duty," Chihiro muttered as they left the locker room and headed back to the science building.

"Well, MINE did. I don't see any reason not to follow in his excellent pa...footsteps."

--

Haru sprinted to the cafe where Muta liked to hang out, still puzzling over her behavior. While she was susceptible to A Good Cause, something most of the college clubs had taken brutal advantage of since she started last year, declaring herself Chihiro's personal bodyguard was a little extreme.

OK, it was a lot extreme, given the fact she had walked Chihiro back to her dorm room and obliquely threatened her roommates to watch Chihiro when Haru wasn't there _or else_. Haru suspected Baron wouldn't stoop to such tactics, but he WAS a skilled fighter and she was nowhere near his skill, so until then, she would use whatever method was necessary. WHY she felt it was her solemn duty to keep Chihiro safe was one of the reasons she was now at the Crossroads. The other was to enlist the Bureau's help with said protection, and she wasn't going to think about the third reason. Baron took up too many of her thoughts as it was. Spotting Muta lounging in the sun in his favorite chair, Haru skidded to a stop and tweaked his ear.

"Hey, Fatso," She said affectionately. Muta pried open an eye.

"WAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" He screeched, rolling off the chair. Haru cocked her head slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Geez, Chicky! Give me a heart attack, why don't you?" Muta scrambled to his feet and glared at her from the other side of the chair. "Where have you BEEN? Toto and I have been looking for you for DAYS."

"Days? Why?" Haru's heart skipped a beat and she grabbed Muta under the front legs, lifting him up and shaking him slightly. "Nothing's happened to Baron, right?" She asked, panicked. Muta shook his head.

"Baron's fine. We need you for a change. Put me down."

"Oh. Right." She gently set Muta down on the ground. The obese cat tossed his head.

"Muta Versus Haru, round two!" He yelled and took off. Haru giggled and gave chase. All that kendo practice had increased her endurance, she was able to keep up better this time. The two sprinted through the obstacle course to the Refuge and skidded to a stop under Toto's pillar. Haru looked up and blinked in surprise. The Crow Creation wasn't there.

"Baron! Haru's here!" Muta yelled. Haru looked down at the houses, waiting for the light show. Instead, Baron rushed out of his house. His hat was crumpled along the brim on one side and he didn't have his cane.

"Haru! Thank goodness Muta found you! We have been trying to find you for two days."

"Really?" Haru knelt on the cobblestones, bending forward to be close to eye-level with the Cat Creation. "That's funny, because I came today to ask a favor." Baron blinked a few times.

"Really? Well, perhaps we can help each other then," He said, regaining his composure. He tugged on his jacket briefly and smiled up at her. "How may the Bureau be of assistance, Miss Haru?"

"Well, there's someone at school," Haru said hesitantly. Now that she knew Baron was ok, the ridiculousness of her request was slapping her firmly upside the head. "She's a really sweet person and well, there's trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Baron asked. Haru blushed, bit her lip, and leaned closer to whisper the situation to him. Baron's fur bristled out and he actually leapt back a step.

"A rapist! At your school? Haru, this is terrible! You must not go back, not until the criminal is caught. You are still living with your mother, yes? Will you be safe there?"

"Um, Baron, I'm not going to stop going to school because of this," Haru said softly, warmed to her core at his obvious concern. Maybe he did like her, just a little.

"Are you sure? It is obviously not safe,"

"I've been taking Kendo for the last three years, Baron and I've started carrying my bokken with me everywhere. I can defend myself, don't you worry!" She said firmly, nodding. Baron tried to subtly smooth his fur back into place.

"Very well then. I will trust your judgment on this. I take it the person whom you are concerned about is a fellow classmate?"

"Yes, she's a good person, but I know she hasn't had the training that I have and I'm very worried about her. I, um, I've sort of made myself her bodyguard."

"Really?" Baron looked nonplussed. "Your school does have security, why can you not go to them?"

"There's several dozen women going to my school, Baron, and they can't be everywhere at once. She has to be kept safe!" Haru pounded her fist into her palm. Baron blinked up at her a few times, a strange expression on his face.

"Miss Haru," He said hesitantly, "Does she...really...mean that much to you?" Haru blinked at him a few times, wondering what he meant. Chihiro was a good friend, but that wasn't the reason Haru felt the overwhelming urge to protect her. But she wasn't in love with her, either. Haru went pale as she realized what Baron was asking.

"OH! NO! Nonononononono. It's nothing like that, Baron. I'm not in love with her, believe me! You're the only..." Haru clamped her mouth shut. Baron's eyes sparkled with relief, making Haru blush. "It's just that, well, I know she's very important and if anything happened to her, the consequences would be horrible. I can't explain it, it's just this feeling I have. You told me years ago to believe in myself, and I know I'm right. I...just can't explain it." Baron nodded and rested his tiny hand on her knee.

"I understand, Haru. My latest case feels the same way to me, that it is of the utmost importance. We will be happy to help you guard your friend and hopefully, you can help us find the person we are looking for."

"I would be honored," Haru said, covering Baron's hand with her index finger. The two exchanged smiles.

"So! Let us discuss how best to proceed. Would you please come in?"

"I'm too big for your house now, I'm afraid," Haru said, eyeing the doors dubiously. "Could we talk out here? I'm comfortable."

"As you wish," Baron said, patting her knee before withdrawing his hand. "Give me a few moments to prepare the tea tray. Toto should be back soon and we can plot and scheme!" He turned smartly and strolled into his house. Haru cocked her head as she made herself comfortable on the cobblestones, using her bag as a cushion and laying her bokken carefully beside her. Muta snorted at her as he passed.

"You really need to stop scaring people like that, Chicky," He retorted as he went inside. Haru blushed.

Toto arrived just as Baron was offering Haru a piece of lemon cake. He landed on Haru's shoulder and gently nipped at her hair.

"Good to see you again, Haru," Toto said.

"Good to see you too, Toto," She replied, gently ruffling his head feathers. Toto chuckled and flew to the ground, accepting a piece of cake from Baron.

"So, young lady, where have you been? Do you know how hard it is to find someone in a crowd of humans?"

"Probably as difficult as trying to spot you in a murder of crows," Haru shot back, grinning. She dug into her cake. Toto looked at Baron.

"A complication has developed, Toto," Baron explained, sitting in a cane chair and cutting into his slice of cake. "Haru has taken it upon herself to provide protection for a classmate while there is a dangerous human predator on the loose at her school. She has asked us to help in her endeavor."

"Really? Is that a good idea, Haru?" Toto asked after barely avoiding a spit take.

"It's only during the day, Toto, and only when I have to be in a different class. Chihiro has agreed to let me walk her to her first class and have lunch with me. We've compared schedules and I wrote down when I'd need help," Haru put down her cake and dug into her pocket, completely missing the stunned expressions on her companions' faces. Pulling out a crumpled piece of paper, she laid it on the cobblestones and smoothed it out. It showed the different schedules, hers in red and Chihiro's in blue. Where they overlapped was purple.

"As you can see, I can handle 6-8 am every day, 10-2 on Mondays and Thursdays, 11-2 on Tuesdays and Wednesdays, 12-2 on Friday, and every afternoon from 4 until 6pm. So it would only be a couple of hours during the week. The weekends would be more difficult," She looked up and blinked at her friends. "What?"

"Chihiro? Your friend is named Chihiro?" Baron asked in a strangled voice.

"Yep! Now, my biggest concern is how Toto and I could contact each other. Crows can't carry around cell phones, or can they?" Toto blinked at her.

"Chihiro?" The bird squeaked. Haru sat back, frowning.

"Ok, what's going on?"

"Our latest case," Baron explained, slowly putting his half-eaten cake down. "We were charged by a very powerful person to seek a young woman named Ogino Chihiro."

"NO WAY!!!" Haru shrieked. Baron and Toto winced at her pitch and volume. "My case and yours are for the same person?"

"That is your friend's name? Ogino Chihiro?" Baron asked excitedly. Haru nodded, eyes huge.

"But, why would someone be asking you to look for her?" Haru cocked her head, blinked a few times and suddenly clapped her hands. "The dragon! Oh, Baron, please tell me her dragon is looking for her! That would be so very cool!"

"Dragon?" Toto looked at Baron. Baron propped his elbow on his chair arm and rested his chin on his fist.

"I cannot say if he was a dragon, but he IS a River God. Such beings can be very powerful, and very, very dangerous when crossed. Your instincts were correct, Haru," Baron smiled proudly. Haru glanced away, blushing yet again. "If the fiend stalking your school was to hurt Chihiro in any way, the consequences would be horrible."

"The same would be true for you, Haru," Muta said, polishing off his last bite of angel food cake. Out of deference to the large cat's infamous appetite, the group had given him the entire cake, saving the lemon for the rest.

"Really?" Haru breathed, looking back at Baron. The cat doll cleared his throat nervously before glaring at Muta.

"Naturally, I would be quite distressed if anything happened to you. However, given the current situation, we should bend our efforts towards finding a way for Haru and Toto to communicate."

A waltz sounded before anyone could respond to Baron. Haru blushed and pulled out her cell phone, carefully avoiding Baron's eyes, which developed a noticeable glitter. Toto hid a smile under his wing.

"Hi, Mom! Oh no! Is it really that late? I'm so sorry," Haru said, pulling a face. Baron blinked and checked his pocket watch. His whiskers twitched madly.

"No, I'm with some friends right now, near the Crossroads. Yes, they're very good friends, Mom. Uh huh. Ok, I'll be right home. Um, what?" Haru's cheeks turned a dark rose. "Ok, Mom. I won't walk home alone. Yes, I'm sure one of them will be happy to escort me. Yes, Mom, I have my bokken with me. Ok. Yes, I'll tell them. I'll be home soon. Bye." Haru hit the "End Call" button and bit her lip. Baron smiled and stood up.

"My sincere apologies, Haru. I did not realize the time either. You should go straight home. I will check my library and see if I can find an appropriate spell."

"Spell?" Haru's head jerked towards the cat-man.

"Yes, Haru. I believe a communication talisman would be the best approach for you and Toto. As such, I need to do some research to determine what would be the best spell to use for long distance communications. I would greatly appreciate it if you could return tomorrow after school."

"Of course!" Haru dropped her gaze, still sporting that lovely blush. "Um, Mom insisted one of my friends walk me home tonight. Would any of you be willing?"

"I will," Toto said, snatching up his last bite of lemon cake. "I need to know where you live, so we can meet in the mornings. And despite Baron's excellent skills with his cane, I'm a better match for a pushy human."

"Mmm, yes, you are the logical choice, Toto," Baron said, bending to clear the dishes. "I will start my research immediately. Muta! Would you please come help me with this?" The large white cat waddled over and took the tea tray from Baron, tossing Haru a knowing smirk as he carried the tray into the house. Haru pretended not to notice.

"A safe trip home, Haru," Baron added, patting her knee again. Haru smiled at him and nodded. Baron turned and picked up his chair while Haru stood and collected her gear.

"Thank you very much, Baron!" Haru called, bowing. Baron turned in his doorway and nodded.

"The Bureau is ever at your service, Haru. See you tomorrow."

"You bet!" Haru waved and left the Refuge, Toto sitting on her shoulder, being careful not to injure her with his talons. Baron sighed as he entered his house, shutting the door behind him.

"You've got it bad," Muta commented from the cupboard, where he was rummaging for more food. Baron carried the chair to another room, refusing to comment. The former criminal chuckled as he took down a cherry tart. Really, did Baron think no one noticed how his eyes lingered on Chicky? Or how his whiskers and fur bristled at the idea of her being in any kind of danger? Muta carried the tart to the overstuffed couch and settled in with a knife. Baron walked back into the room, carrying a small brazier, a black bag slung over his shoulder. Muta dropped the knife.

"Wh...wha...?" He stammered. Baron smirked as he put the brazier on the desk and began moving furniture.

"My library may be extensive, but I do not have silver simply lying around. I intend to call in a favor," The Creation explained. He took a piece of white chalk and marked out a precise circle. Muta pulled his hind paws up on the couch, clutching the forgotten tart.

"Is that...really a good idea?" He asked, sounding truly nervous. Baron chuckled as he put the brazier in the center of the circle and began filling it with various items from the black bag.

"Now, Muta. Madame Bifrost is not the first to think you a cushion at first meeting," Baron remonstrated. He set flint to tinder, sparking the ash shavings in the brazier. It took a few tries for the wood to catch. Baron gently blew on the sparks until white smoke appeared. Reaching into the bag one more time, he took out two small vials. Uncorking one with his teeth, he dripped two large drops of fluid into the brazier. The smoke turned the brilliant red of a prize ruby. Corking the vial, he opened the second one the same way and dripped one drop. The smoke went from ruby to deep violet, touching on all the colors in between as it changed. Baron corked the vial, put them both back in the bag and bowed from the waist.

"Madame Bifrost, I am in need of your assistance." He said firmly and clearly. The brazier sparked wildly and the smoke billowed up and flowed out the window.


	3. A Brief Digression

Spirited Away and The Cat Returns both belong to Studio Ghibli. My most humble thanks to Miyazaki-sama for not minding us fanatics borrowing.

--

"Good evening, Baron," A soft voice said some time later. Baron looked up from his writing and smiled at the catbird sitting on Toto's perch.

"Good evening, Gna. I hope you and your mistress are well?" He said, dusting his paper with sand. Gna fluttered her wings in a shrug.

"As well as can be expected, so far from home."

"Is Madame Bifrost not enjoying Japan?" The Creation asked, coming around the desk. He rolled the paper in his hands into a tight cylinder.

"She enjoys it, but it is not home. However, she is not one to dwell on her own sadnesses. You need our assistance?"

"Yes. Please take this to Madame. It explains everything." Gna flew down to the chalk circle, now missing the brazier, and held out her right leg. Baron knelt and tucked the paper into the silver cylinder attached to the catbird. He latched it closed, stepped back and bowed.

"Please inform Madame that a speedy reply would be greatly appreciated." Gna spread her wings and bowed.

"For the Cat Bureau, our meager assitance is at your disposal. I shall return before the Sun Goddess reaches her peak tomorrow." Gna spun gracefully, flapped her wings twice, and flew out the window. Baron dusted his hands.

"You can come out now, Muta!"

--

Somewhere in the mountain regions of Japan, there is a small village. In this village, there is a woman. While she is gaijin, a foreigner, she has been accepted by this village, for her knowledge is vast and her skills remarkable. Up in the mountains, away from the cities, the old ways still hold sway. Madame Bifrost understood the old ways, not only of Japan, but of her native Norway, and had found the two meshed together well. Of course, it was the height of arrogance to name herself after the Rainbow Bridge that joined Midgard to Asgard, but arrogance was important here. Besides, she WAS a bridge, if only of cultures. If her adopted homeland was so fascinated with Ragnarok and Loki, it was better for everyone to show them there was more to the mythology then the End of the Gods and the Master Trickster.

Madame Bifrost sat in front of the central firepit, legs comfortably folded under her as she meditated before the flames. Gna flew in through her special entrance, a small hole cut in one of the shoji screens near the roof. She landed on her preferred perch, Bifrost's shoulder, and waited. After a few moments, the blonde sighed and blinked open sky-blue eyes.

"How is Baron, Gna?" She asked softly, holding out her arm. Gna hopped down the sleeve to curl her toes around Bifrost's index finger.

"Very busy and in serious need," The catbird extended her leg. Bifrost gently opened the cylinder and took out the message. Gna flew back to her shoudler as the Norsewoman fished a magnifying glass out of a pocket to read the tiny handwriting. After a few minutes, she chuckled.

"He never does things by halves, does he?" Unfolding her legs, she stretched and padded over to a large cupboard. Gna flew to a dead bonsai that had been carefully polished into a perch.

"I promised him I would return tomorrow morning," Gna chirped. Bifrost nodded as she rummaged through a drawer.

"We will need to ask Huginn for assistance. Silver is too heavy for you, my little messenger."

"I will speak with him now, Mistress." Gna flew away. Bifrost hummed to herself as she retrieved a handful of gleaming metal from the drawer.

"Let's see, just how big are you, Toto?"

--

Chihiro was not surprised when her roommates dragged her out of bed the following morning, claiming her bodyguard was pacing the hallway waiting for her. Haru was a very nice person and a good friend, but when she had a cause or someone who Needed Her Help, she was relentless. Chihiro understood the reasoning behind the attitude. She had had to be relentless to save her parents from Yubaba's menu plans, although at the time, she didn't realize it. Somehow, somewhere, Haru had gone through a similar experience and the lesson learned had manifested in her willingness to help anyone with anything and a large dose of self-confidence. Chihiro's lesson had manifested in being more aware of her environment and doing everything possible to preserve, restore and renew Japan's limited natural resources, along with a very clear sense of self and the power of names.

None of this, however, prepared Chihiro for the shock of seeing Haru in the hallway with her bokken swinging by her side and a large crow perched on her shoulder. The dorm room door slammed behind her, her roommates clearly glad to have done with the two women.

"Wh...wha?" Chihiro stammered, clutching her bag to her chest and staring at the crow. Yubaba's messenger bird had been a falcon with a woman's head, but Chihiro had developed a healthy respect for any large bird. Haru grinned.

"Chihiro, this is Toto. Toto, Ogino Chihiro," Haru introduced them. Toto looked right at Chihiro and bowed. The young woman blushed and bowed back.

"It's...an honor to meet you, Toto," She murmured. Glancing up, Chihiro could swear the bird winked at her. Haru grabbed her hand, peeling it free from the bag leather.

"Come on, I'm STARVING. I ran all the way here this morning,"

"Um, Haru? Is this going to be a regular occurance?" Chihiro asked hesitantly. Haru's grin turned suspicious.

"Until the cops catch the perv or you meet my dapper hero, whichever comes first!"

"Wait, what?" Chihiro cried as she was dragged outside and towards the cafeteria. Toto took off from Haru's shoulder. Chihiro's eyes followed the black bird, noticing how he stayed with them. Haru simply waved to the crow, who landed in a maple tree nearby, settled his wings and nodded to them. Chihiro's suspicions grew tenfold. Something Was Going On.


	4. The Plot Thickens

Spirited Away and The Cat Returns both belong to Studio Ghibli. My most humble thanks to Miyazaki-sama for not minding us fanatics borrowing.

--

Haru was so pleased with herself, she skipped all the way to the Refuge. Yes, _skipped_, except where she had to climb. Toto flew ahead of her so she wouldn't get lost. This personal bodyguard stuff wasn't so bad! Toto had been marvelous, choosing unobstructive trees to watch Chihiro when Haru couldn't be there, and always staying within sight of the Myth Twins when they were together. Chihiro had even begun to accept the fact she had solid shadows. Well, sort of. Haru winced as she remembered a particularly loud demand to know what the hell was going on, which had been when she dropped Chihiro off at the library with one of her roommates. The roommate had shivered through the stern warning and almost broke her neck nodding in agreement. Haru couldn't rightly explain it, but her instincts were screaming to not tell Chihiro a River God that may or may not be her dragon was searching for her. Those same instincts were also screaming to not reveal Baron's true identity until The Right Time. Haru plopped down in front of Baron's house and knocked on the door with a knuckle.

"Coming!" He called. Haru sat back, grinning. It was so GOOD to visit him again! The door opened and Baron stepped out, smiling. Haru blinked in surprise. Today he was wearing a cream shirt and a green vest with his light grey trousers. No coat, no hat, and his collar was undone, showing off a furry neck. Haru did her best to fight down a blush at such casual attire and almost succeeded. Her eyes went huge when she saw the silver dangling from one hand.

"Thank you for coming, Haru. I have what I need for your communication talismans, but I am going to need something of yours."

"Um, sure, Baron. What do you need?"

"A lock of hair would suffice. Toto! I will need those feathers now!" He called.

"Right!" Toto glided down and landed near Baron. Using his beak, he plucked two small feathers from his chest and dropped them in Baron's hand. The cat-man looked at Haru, who squeaked and started digging through her bag.

"Um, I'm sorry, Baron. I don't have any scissors," She said, pulling her face out of her bag. Baron shook his head gently, smiling.

"It is not a problem, Haru. Muta? Would you be so kind?"

"Yeah, sure," Muta slid out of his chair and waddled over, one paw sporting curved white claws. "Lean down, Chicky." Haru bent towards Muta. The obese cat gently separated a few hairs close to her ear and neatly cut them with his claws. Haru sat up as he handed the hairs to Baron, who nodded.

"Thank you, Haru, Muta. This will work splendidly. Now, please excuse me. The next part is rather delicate. Muta, would you please fetch Haru some tea? I have a fresh batch brewing inside."

Baron slipped back inside, carefully holding the final pieces of the talisman. He ignored Muta complaining about boiled grass and a lack of whipped cream, as well as Toto's taunts that the cat couldn't find whipped cream if his tail was dipped in it. It was all too familiar. What was different was Haru's soft giggle dancing in his ears as he went into his bedroom and firmly shut the door. He couldn't dwell on that now. This kind of magic required complete concentration. Kneeling outside the more elaborate chalk circle on the floor, he carefully laid out the silver dangle earrings next to a half-breastplate with silver wire. Shifting to a cross-legged position, he smoothed the feathers out and left them on his thigh. Fishing out two spools of thread from his pocket, black and brown, he neatly bit off a length of black thread and tied the three strands of Haru's hair together at one end. The cat-man smiled slightly as he braided the hairs together and tied off the bottom with more black thread. The braid was carefully laid in a hollow in the half-breastplate. Toto's feathers were tied to the earrings with brown thread. Dusting his hands, Baron gently fitted a silver dome over the hollow and twisted until it was snug. He rose and held both hands out, palms down.

"Feathers and hair/Ears to ears/Let their words be heard only to each other. With only a thought/an image to guide/Let their words be heard over space and time." He said firmly and slowly. The circle glowed white, the light expanding until it was waist high. Abruptly, the light dove into the silver talismans, making them shine until Baron had to squint. With a final flash, the light disappeared. The earrings and half-breastplate slowly lost their gleam. Baron dropped uncermoniously to his knees, panting. Madame Bifrost had warned him of the effort such magic would take, which was why he had cast the spell in his room. Toto and Muta would have been all over him otherwise.

_What about Haru?_ A little voice in his head asked. He ignored it, as he had been doing for the last three years. Haru was human, destined to live her life with a human male, possibly with children, and would then pass to the Spirit Realm. He was a Creation, an ensouled statue that could not die, and a foot tall cat-man to boot. As long as Haru was happy, he would be content.

Having finally caught his breath, Baron picked up the silver talismans and went back to join his friends, eager to see if it worked.

---

"Haru! Haru! Wake up!" The loud and familiar voice sent Haru jacknifing out of bed.

"I'm up! I'm up! I'm...Toto?" Haru turned around bewilderedly, trying to place the now laughing male voice when there was obviously no such male in her room. The covers, heartily offended by her thrashing and spinning, tangled her legs in a fit of pique. Haru went down with a loud crash.

"Haru? You okay?" Two voices chorused, one from downstairs, the other in her ear. Haru whimpered a little.

"Owww. Yes, yes, I'm fine," She assured Mother and Crow. Freeing her legs from the gloating covers, she gave the offending bed dressings a kick before picking her way over to her window. Toto waved from a tree across the street, his silver half-breastplate gleaming in the morning sun. Haru waved back and pulled the curtains. Not that she didn't trust Toto, but one does not change clothes in front of an ensouled Creation with a tendency to report back embarrassing incidents to Baron. Haru bounced around her room, getting dressed and packing for school, pausing every few seconds to admire the earrings gently brushing her skin. Twin feathers were tied to silver chains that stopped just past her jawline, which in turn were attached to rounded silver discs. The earring posts were straight, with a tiny hook at the end to hold them in her ears. Baron had made the hooks himself, after they had performed some tests. Haru blushed crimson, remembering how gentle his fingers had been and the tingles those said fingers had triggered. Shaking her head, she rushed downstairs, waving to her mother. Baron was her friend. She couldn't expect more then that. Not only was he a fraction of her size, he was part cat! She wasn't about to go through THAT again!

_Oh, sure. You were ready to turn all cat when you danced with Baron!_ A little voice whispered in her brain. Haru gripped her fabric-encased bokken tightly. Crazy little voice, when would it STOP?


	5. No One's Safe

Spirited Away and The Cat Returns both belong to Studio Ghibli. My most humble thanks to Miyazaki-sama for not minding us fanatics borrowing.

--

"Ok, that's enough for today. Everyone turn in your lab notes and make sure ALL gas and electric instruments are turned OFF today. It makes me very irritable when I have to clean up after supposedly rational adults."

"Hence the pop quiz yesterday afternoon," Chihiro's lab partner whispered. Chihiro bit back a giggle as she joined the queue of Biology 3 students filing out the door of the science lab, handing in notes as they passed Sagara-sensei, also known as "The Biggest Grump In Biology". Rumor had it he had been stood up by his on-again-off-again girlfriend, but since Chihiro had never clapped eyes on "The Kitsune", she didn't believe it. Any human who dared to give themselves the nickname of the Fox Spirits had any and all mischief coming, ditto to the human stupid enough to chase said nicknamed. Modern Japanese really didn't get it.

"Hey, Chihiro, we're heading out to get some coffee, want to come?" Her lab partner asked. Chihiro glanced around as they exited the building. Yes, there was Toto, hanging out in a cherry tree. She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm going to go study back in my room. Thanks, though."

"You and your studies! Were you always so serious?" Chihiro's eyes glazed over.

"Not always," She said softly. The other girls nodded and left, waving and calling farewells. Chihiro sighed, shook her head twice, and turned another way. Maybe a stroll in the Ginko Grove would help. Toto wouldn't have any problem keeping an eye on her untl Haru was done with her Practical Law class. Chihiro sighed again, hugging her bag to her chest as she watched her feet stroll toward the grove. She was heartily sick of feeling Something Was Going ON, but not getting a straight answer out of the one person who felt the same thing. Haru had brushed aside any and all questions about her new earrings, but Chihiro suspected they had to do with Toto's new silver chest plate. He looked like something out of a Norse myth now with all that shiny metal strapped to his body. Chihiro was vaguely surpised the other crows left Toto alone. Surely something that shiny would attract attention.

Chihiro stopped at the entrance to the Grove. At some point in the college's past, someone had gotten the idea to have a mini-forest on campus. A ginko tree, older then the college, with cherry, elm and maple trees that had been added later, dominated it. A three foot hedge bordered the Grove. It was a great place to wander around in, not being very big, and the ginko had brought Chihiro comfort many a time. The former Bath House worker suspected a very old kami was in said tree and caught the wiff of Spirit that still clung to her, recognizing her as a distant cousin or somesuch. Chihiro glanced around, looking for Toto. He wasn't in sight, but she knew he was nearby. Her scalp tingled a little, right around Granny's tie, which she hadn't removed since the announcement. Chihiro shrugged and entered the Grove. It was safe here.

Two hard, cruel hands grabbed her from behind, yanking her back and to the left. A soft, creepy laugh sounded in her ears as one hand clamped over her mouth.

"Mmmmm. One of the Myth Twins. This is my lucky day. I'm going to enjoy every inch of you, babe," A soft, cold voice whispered in her ear as the other hand wandered much too far down her stomach. Chihiro's eyes bugged out.

--

_HARU, HAKU, HELP!_ went through Chihiro's mind as the pervert fondled her most disgustingly. The guy was practically PURRING in her ear and it was not a nice purr, either. Remembering some basic self defense lessons as the guy tried to wrestle her to the ground, Chihiro opened her mouth and bit down as hard as she could. Perv howled and tore his hand away, leaving a chunk of flesh in Chihiro's teeth. She spat it out and spun, swinging her bag as hard as she could.

"TOTO!!!" She screamed as the bag connected with Perv's skull. He snarled and she skipped back.

"You little BITCH. I was going to be gentle with you, but now," His threat was interrupted by a black and silver dart arrowing in from above.

"RUN CHIHIRO!" Tota yelled as he attacked the man. Chihiro turned and fled, instinctively heading for the ginko tree. The tree was huge, the trunk so wide Chihiro and Haru coudln't span the girth with all four arms. Chihiro ducked behind it and plastered herself against the bark.

_I have to hide, until Haru comes. Toto will call her, I don't want him hurt. I don't want anyone else hurt. I need to be invisible._ Chihiro closed her eyes as Perv screamed again.

"Stupid BIRD! What the hell is this? God, I need a lay. Where did that bitch go? Come on, Myth Twin. You can't hide forever." Chihiro shuddered as his voice came closer.

----------

"HARU! PERVERT HAS CHIHIRO!" Haru nearly fell out of her chair as Toto's scream reached her ears. She bolted up.

"CHIHIRO!" Grabbing her bokken, she raced out the door. Her teacher and fellow classmates stared after her bemusedly. Haru burst out of the Legal building and touched one earring.

"Status and location?"

"The Grove. Chihiro's somewhere close, but I can't see her. Perv is checking every tree, it's only a matter of time. HURRY."

"On my way." Haru jogged to the Grove, knowing a flat out run would leave her too winded to swing her bokken. She approached the hedge from the side and spotted a man in dark clothes checking trees. He was bleeding from his scalp, Toto's handiwork. Haru jumped the hedge and used trees to cover her.

"Chihiro?" She breathed as she moved closer to the ginko.

"Near the ginko, but I still can't see her!" Haru bit her tongue and slid around the last maple. The ginko rose tall and proud before her. She took two steps forward, and the perv came around the tree. His eyes lit up.

"Oh, even better! Hello, Other Myth Twin. I've heard you're a horrible dancer. Let's see if that holds true to horizontal moves."

"Not on your life!" Haru raised her bokken and charged. Three paces from the perv, her arm was grabbed and she was yanked behind the giant trunk. The perv frowned.

"What is WITH these bitches? Whatever happened to 'I'll do whatever you want, please don't hurt me?'" He stalked around the ginko, eager to find two cowering sweet bodies. He found nothing. Blinking, he turned a slow circle.

"Son of a BITCH! Where did they go?"

---

Toto was, in a word, freaked out of his birdy mind. First he lost sight of Chihiro by the ginko tree, then Haru shows up breathing fire and confronts the pervert, only to be yanked away by some unseen force and VANISH into the ginko. Fortunately, the pervert was still in range and in serious need of face rearrangement.

Cutting loose with an ancient battle cry, Toto launched himself on the human. Pecking and clawing madly, he was only deterred when the man threw up his arms and plunged into the trees, cursing birds and girls in truly foul language.

"May your nose fall off and your manhood shrivel to nothing and your eyes bleed!" Toto shrieked after him, landing on a ginko branch. He took some satisfaction in the profusely bleeding cuts and bruised pecked skin of the pervert, but his heart was still pounding. WHERE had the girls gone?

"Chihiro? Haru? It's safe now," He called gently. Beneath him, the tree bark shivered a little and the Myth Twins stepped forward. Toto shrieked with delight and threw himself towards Haru. She turned and raised her arm for him to land on, still looking bewildered. Toto walked up her arm to gently rub his beak against her hair.

"We're ok, Toto. Thank you," She said, ruffling his head feathers. Toto glanced at Chihiro, who was studying the ginko suspciously, her fingers tapping her bag, still clutched to her chest. Toto gave Haru a final soft peck and flew over to Chihiro to cuddle against her head. She froze, eyes growing wide.

"I'm very glad you're ok, Miss Ogino," Toto said. Chihiro turned to Haru, eyes almost bugging out.

"Haru, your bird talks," She said woodenly. Haru giggled.

"So does your tree," Toto blinked several times and cocked his head to look at the ginko. Something was different about the tree, a sense of...kinship? It felt similar to when the River God had visited the Burearu, only...older. Wiser. Chihiro blinked a few times.

"You're not freaking out. Why are you not freaking out?" Haru shook her head.

"Why are you? You knew Grandfather Ginko would protect you, right? Otherwise you wouldn't have run further into the forest, you would have gone to Security." Chihiro shivered and dropped to her knees, sending Toto flying towards Haru. Haru knelt beside her trembling friend and wrapped her arms around Chihiro's shoulders. Toto settled on the grass.

"You're safe now, Chihiro. He's gone," Haru whispered.

"I don't feel safe. I feel...awful. Unclean. All he did was touch me and..."Chihiro shook harder. Haru looked at Toto.

"Is there a faster way to get to the Refuge?"

"Not unless you two can shrink to Baron's size so I can carry you."

"Refuge? Baron?" Chihiro leaned back a little. "Isn't that the name of your dapper hero?" Haru blushed.

"If you can walk, then I promise I'll answer all your questions."

"Honestly this time?"

"Yes, honestly."


	6. Every Girl's Crazy

Spirited Away and The Cat Returns both belong to Studio Ghibli. My most humble thanks to Miyazaki-sama for not minding us fanatics borrowing.

--

Two very solemn girls ducked through the archway marking the entrance to the Refuge, Toto flying ahead and calling for Baron. Muta looked up from his paper and nearly fell out of his chair.

"Whoa! What happened to you, Chicky?" He demanded, tossing the paper aside.

"Haru, the cat is talking."

"Honestly, Chihiro, I've already explained this! Muta, this is Chihiro. Chihiro, this is Muta," Haru introduced them, then forced the shell-shocked Chihiro to kneel on her bag. "Muta is the one who showed me how to reach the Cat Bureau."

"You ok, Chicky?" Muta asked, waddling over to peer into Chihiro's face. Chihiro's lip trembled and she threw her arms around the obese cat, clutching him and crying into his fur.

"Hey! Hey! I'm not a pillow or a plushie! Come on, girl, get ahold of yourself!" Muta struggled, causing Chihiro to tighten her grip. Toto landed on his balcony, laughing his head off. Muta started turning a rather alarming shade of blue under his fur.

"Chihirio, please, you're choking him," Haru tugged on her friend's arms. "Let him go, Chhiro. You can squash me instead, ok?" Chihiro sniffled a few times and gently put Muta down, where he lay sprawled and gasping like a beached fish. Haru managed to get one hand up to protect her throat as Chihiro fell on her to continue crying.

"What's the matter, Plushie? Get your stuffing squeezed out?" Toto mocked. Muta waved one paw, still gasping.

"You...wait...chicken..."

"I believe the girls have been through enough stress already without you two going at it," A new voice interrupted. Chihiro looked up from Haru's very soggy shoulder and blinked in surprise. A cat-man, just over a foot high, was watching her gravely. He was dressed like the English gentlemen she had seen in an old movie, complete with top hat perched between orange ears and a cane hooked over one arm.

_Every girl's crazy about a sharp dressed man._ Chihiro blinked again at the random thought and pulled away from Haru, searching her pockets for a tissue. The cat-man stepped forward and offered her a tiny handkerchief.

"I realize it seems small, but I assure you, Miss Ogino, it can handle your tears," He said gently. Chihiro blinked yet again at the foreign accent and slowly turned to look at Haru, who was trying to wipe off her shoulder.

"Your dapper hero?" She asked. Haru's skin flamed red and the cat-man coughed. Chihiro returned her attention to him.

"I am Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen, owner of the Cat Bureau, Miss Ogino. Please, take the handkerchief. There is someone close by who desperately wishes to see you and your tears would break his heart."

Chihiro blinked a few more times, seemingly unable to respond any other way. Baron continued to hold out the handkerchief. After several long moments, where Muta finally caught his breath, she extended her index finger. Baron shook out the handkerchief and laid it on her fingertip. Chihiro very carefully blotted under each eye. As Baron had assured her, the hanky absorbed all of her tears.

"There, much better," Baron said kindly. Chihiro hiccupped and offered the handkerchief back. Baron took it and wrung it out, causing Chihiro to blush at how much water splashed on the cobblestones. Baron didn't seem to care, shaking the hanky out a few times and tucking it back into his pants pocket. "I do believe some tea is in order, and perhaps some macaroons? I have found them settling."

"Um, yes, thank you. That would be lovely," Chihiro said softly, still blushing. Haru patted her shoulder.

"Wait until you taste Baron's tea, Chihiro. It's marvelous!"

"Now, Haru, please do not exaggerate. I have told you before I cannot guarantee the taste," Baron scolded gently as he walked into his house. Muta hauled himself to his paws and waddled after Baron, wheezing a little. He nearly crashed into Baron when the figurine abruptly stopped.

"Hey, watch it!"

"My apologies, Muta. I forgot something." Baron neatly stepped around the fluffy marshmallow, digging in his coat pocket as he walked back to the women. "Here, Miss Ogino. This is for you." He held up a scroll. Chihiro carefully took it and gasped when the scroll grew to an appropriate size for humans. Haru blinked several times.

"Baron, did you do that?" She asked, sounding a little awestruck. Baron smiled and shook his head.

"Chihiro's old friend is responsible for that bit of magic. Now, please excuse me. I will be right back with refreshments." He favored Haru with a slow wink that had the kendo champion blushing deeply. Chihiro turned the scroll over several times in her hands. There was something hard inside.

"Oh, come on, Chihiro, open it!" Haru said, fanning her cheeks. Chihiro glanced at her, a small smile finally lifting her lips.

"A foot tall cat-man wasn't in your descriptions of a 'dapper hero who stops at nothing to get the job done', Haru," She teased. Haru flapped her hands faster.

"Ok, so I took some creative liberties. The soul's still the same and that's all that matters! Now open that scroll!"

"Would it frighten you to know my dragon really IS a dragon?" Chihiro asked, untying the string. Haru pressed her hands to her cheeks.

"As long as he doesn't call me 'babe' and leer at me, I'll be fine." Chihiro's smile grew slightly. Unrolling the scroll, she gasped when a wooden tablet fell out. It was rectangular and fairly thin and looked exactly like the bath tags Yubaba used. She picked it up and turned it over, finding the writing. Chihiro's face bleached white.

"Chihiro!" Haru quickly wrapped both arms around her friend as she began to sway. "Here, rest your head on my shoulder." Haru put action to her words and forced Chihiro to lean against her. Curiosity finally got the better, though, and she peered over Chihiro's shoulder.

"Why does it say 'Sen'?"

"Here we are. Tea and macaroons, just what the..." Baron's reassuring speech was abruptly cut off when Chihiro dropped the bath tag and grabbed him in both hands, sending the tea tray flying. Muta yowled in horror, dropped the chair he was carrying and raced around the courtyard, catching various crockery and victuals much like a juggler in a circus. Toto provided no help, having caught a serious case of the giggles.

"WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS??" Chihiro hollered, shaking Baron. Haru blanched and grabbed Chihiro's arm.

"Chihiro, stop! You'll hurt him!"

"WHO GAVE YOU THAT TAG?" The furious woman roared at her captive. Baron's hat blew off and cartwheeled into Toto, who fell over backward in shock.

"CHIHIRO! STOP THIS NOW!" Haru added her own considerable volume to the racket. Muta yowled in pain, unable to stop up his ears due to both front paws and one hind paw occupied with balancing the tea things. Baron, meanwhile, remained perfectly calm and waved a hand at Haru.

"Do not worry about me, Haru. Miss Ogino cannot hurt me," He said softly. Chihiro's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Try me," She growled. Baron patted her thumbs.

"The scroll was given to me by Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. He said it would trigger your memory." Chihiro's eyes bulged out.

"Haku?" She whispered, cleary stunned.

"Put Baron down, Chihiro. Please!" Haru begged, eyes starting to fill. Chihiro mechanically set the Creation down on his feet. Haru quickly scooped him up and stood him on her lap, gently dusting his clothes with her fingertips.

"Are you ok, Baron?" She asked, blinking hard. Baron blushed under her touch and tried to push her fingers away.

"I am unharmed, Haru. Thank you for your concern." Haru's fingers stilled on his shoulders and she lowered her head. Unable to fight the impulse, she dropped a kiss on his head, right between the ears. Baron's fur actually turned red.

"Thank goodness," Haru breathed. Baron, unable to help himself, reached up and laid his hand against her lips. Their eyes locked and time seemed to stop.


	7. Reunions and Wishes

Spirited Away and The Cat Returns both belong to Studio Ghibli. My most humble thanks to Miyazaki-sama for not minding us fanatics borrowing.

--

"Hey, lovebirds! Little help here?" Muta's grouchy voice broke the spell ensnaring Haru and Baron. Both blushed so crimson steam floated off their cheeks. Baron hopped off of Haru's lap and rescued his friend from dangerously wobbling food and drink. Haru dropped her head until her hair hid her face. Toto pulled himself together and flew down with Baron's hat in his beak. The Cat Creation accepted it, tried to smooth out the crumples from crashing into Toto, and gave it up as a lost cause. Time for a new hat.

Chihiro, meanwhile, was staring down at the bath tag in shock. Haku was looking for her? How long? What could have drove him to seek out the Cat Bureau, a mythical place she hadn't even HEARD of outside of Haru's stories? He had promised they would see each other again, but still! A doll-sized tea cup appeared in her vision. She blinked and blushed at Baron's kind face smiling at her and the tea he was offering.

"I'm very sorry for my behavior, Baron," She said, bowing. Baron shook his head and extended the teacup.

"No offense was taken, Miss Ogino. In fact, I am rather relieved." Chihiro's eyebrows decided they liked being crashed together and petitioned her brain to stay that way. Chihiro ignored the petition to accept the tea. Baron's smile took a slightly mischievous slant. "I had worried that what you had suffered might have damaged your spirit. I am very glad to see that is not the case. When you are ready, I will call Lord Kohaku."

"How long has he been looking for me?" Chihiro asked softly. Baron's smile slipped a little.

"I honestly do not know. He did not say. He was very concerned that you would not remember him, or see him only as a childhood fantasy." Haru snickered.

"Not a chance, if her sketchbook is anything to go by," She said, gently elbowing Chihiro's side. Chihiro swatted at her bodyguard.

"I see. Thank you, Baron." Baron nodded and went to fetch Haru tea. Chihiro drank hers quickly and smiled.

"You were right, Haru. This is marvelous!"

It took three cups of tea and six macaroons before Chihiro felt stable enough to see Haku. Haru and Baron left her alone, preferring to discuss the mechanics of the communication spell, which Chihiro shamelessly eavesdropped on, finally getting some answers in that regard. Muta and Toto squabbled over the coconut cake, quickly coming to blows and causing Chihiro to rescue said cake before they fell on it. All in all, she could see why Haru loved this place and these people so much she had to tell their story, even if the bodies had been changed to human for the sake of privacy. And maybe some wishful thinking on Haru's part. Seeing her and Baron together, it was incredibly obvious why none of the guys at school had attracted Haru's attention. Who could possibly compete with Baron? The image of a human sized Baron being introduced to Haru's mother triggered a giggle fit. Haru and Baron stopped talking to stare.

"All right, what's so funny?" Haru demanded. Chihiro waved her hand, the other one firmly pressed against her mouth. She finally pointed to the fighting bird and cat. Muta was gnawing on Toto's leg while the Crow Creation beat him with his wings. Baron sighed.

"Those two will never learn to play nice," He said, shaking his head.

"Well, it does provide some entertainment," Chihiro said, finally releasing her mouth. Haru nodded, grinning.

"You are both very kind. How are you feeling, Chihiro?"

"Much better, thank you, Baron. I...I think I'm ready now." Baron's face lit up with a huge smile, causing noticable palpitations in Haru, who pressed a fist to her heart. Chihiro let a smile grow.

"Excellent! I will be right back." Baron stood, nodded to the two women and darted into his house, leaving the door open. Curious, Chihiro leand on her elbows and peered inside. Baron was standing with his back to her at a large (for him) desk, holding something in his hand.

"She is here," He said firmly. Chihiro's heart gave a funny leap and she straightened. A roaring sound, like a waterfall, filled the air. Everyone looked up, including Baron who had come back outside. Chihiro sprang to her feet, shading her eyes. Haru's mouth fell open.

"Tha...that...that's..." She stammered.

"The River God Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi," Baron finished for her. A magnificent white dragon with jade green crests bellowed a greeting that sounded incredibly happy and landed in the courtyard, his massive coils taking up most of the room.

"HAKU!" Chihiro shrieked and ran over to throw her arms around his muzzle. Kohaku leaned his forehead against hers and both seemed to sigh with relief. Kohaku's sea-green eyes flew open and he sneezed, sending Chihiro staggering back. With a rush of white water, the dragon was replaced by a regal man. A man who looked ready to kill. He grabbed Chihiro again and began sniffing her neck and chest. The male Creations and cat quickly turned their backs to the couple. Haru flushed scarlet and looked at Chihiro's face. She looked startled, but not scared or nervous. Kohaku finally pulled his face out of her cleavage and turned to the group, teeth bared. Haru barely kept herself from jumping back.

"WHO has touched MY Chihiro?" The River God demanded.

Everyone stared at the furious River God. Chihiro was blinking, clearly surprised by his possessiveness. Baron pulled himself to his full height and stepped forward, only to be blocked by Haru's leg.

"There was an announcement of a man attacking women at our school Monday. Chihiro fished a purple hair tie out of her bag and put it on. I haven't seen it off since," Haru said firmly. Kohaku glanced at Chihiro, who turned her head to the left. Purple sparkled in her hair.

"I took it upon myself to be her bodyguard. I came to the Bureau to ask for their help in watching her. That's when I found out you were looking for her too." Haru swallowed when angry green eyes turned back to her. "She was not alone when she was attacked, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi-sama. Toto was with her and flew to her rescue. She broke free from the pervert fondling her and fled to Grandfather Ginko."

"Grandfather Ginko?" Kohaku growled.

"A large and very old ginko tree on campus," Chihiro answered, stepping forward. "He hid me until Haru arrived, ready to take on the jerk herself. She charged him when he threatened her. I couldn't let her get hurt, so I dragged her into Grandfather's protection." Kohaku whirled on Chihiro. "I'm fine, Haku. Haru, Baron, Muta, Toto, they all comforted me and did their best to keep me safe. It wasn't their fault! They saved me!" Kohaku growled and yanked Chihiro back into his arms. He stroked her back and shoulders, nuzzling her hair, her neck. Haru glanced down and behind her. Baron was smiling and nodding.

"Well done, Haru. Very well done."

"Thank you, Baron," Kohaku sighed, hugged Chihiro tightly, and turned back to the small group. His eyes swept over Haru, standing protectively in front of the smaller Creations and enormous white cat. A faint grin appeared on his mouth as he let go of Chihiro only to lace her fingers with his.

"For what it's worth, My Lord, I did leave the disgusting man several disfiguring wounds to teach him a lesson," Toto offered, keeping himself behind Haru's right leg. Kohaku's smile grew and he finally let loose a small chuckle.

"Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen?"

"Here, Kohaku," Baron stepped around Haru's leg and bowed. Kohaku knelt, bringing Chihiro down with him.

"You have found my heart, and for that I am most grateful. Please name your reward." Chihiro blushed crimson while Haru hid a big smile behind her hand. Baron shook his head.

"The happiness of you and your Mate is all the reward I need." Kohaku shook his head, rose and favored Haru with a speculative look.

"You took it upon yourself to protect Chihiro, even without knowing her connection to me and how dear I hold her. For your bravery, I would reward you." Haru shook her head.

"Chihiro's safe, happy and with her Dragon. I don't need any reward either, but I would like to know if I can see Chihiro again, sometime," She said shyly. Chihiro and Kohaku exchanged glances. Chihiro smiled and nodded. Kohaku brought their joined hands together and rubbed his cheek against her fingers.

"Neither of you wish for riches or fame or even the promise of a favor owed. For such selflessness, there is only one thing I can do. Haru, please come here," Kohaku said, letting go of Chihiro. Puzzled, Haru stepped forward. Kohaku touched her forehead and she collapsed into his arms with a sigh. Baron's eyes sparked dangerously.

"Lord Kohaku! What have you done?" He demanded. Kohaku smiled at the furious cat-man, kneeling carefully with Haru in his arms.

"She is only asleep, Baron. As to what I am doing," Kohaku bit his finger, then gently pried open Haru's mouth, rubbing the bloody finger on her tongue. "I am granting two wishes." He closed Haru's mouth and gently stroked her neck until she swallowed. He then lifted her left wrist and bit just hard enough to draw blood. Baron nearly crushed his cane in his hands as he watched. Kohaku pressed his still-bleeding finger to Haru's wound, rubbing it slowly back and forth. After several seconds, he lifted Haru's wrist to his mouth and licked the wound clean. Baron's composure slipped several notches when the bite slowly healed. Kohaku looked down at the Cat Creation and smiled.

"Now she can stay with you for as long as you both wish. Here, take your heart, Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen." Kohaku offered the sleeping Haru to Baron, who blinked at the River God.

"It's ok, Baron," Chihiro said, nodding. "She's loved you a very long time, don't you think you both deserve a chance?" Baron hesitated, then reached for Haru. To his amazement, she shrank when he touched her, quickly becoming the perfect size to hold close. Toto and Muta gasped. Baron stared up at the River God and his new Mate.

"I...I do not know what to say."

"She will wake up soon. Give yourselves both the chance for happiness, Baron. You deserve no less after giving us ours." Kohaku stood, helping Chihiro to her feet. "I am going to take Chihiro to her parents' house and declare myself. Hopefully they will be understanding. If not, well, that is the way of humans. Either way, you will both be receiving invitations to the wedding in a few weeks."

"WEEKS?" Chihiro shrieked.


	8. Bring Interesting Complications

Spirited Away and The Cat Returns both belong to Studio Ghibli. My most humble thanks to Miyazaki-sama for not minding us fanatics borrowing.

--

Kohaku lifted their joined hands and gently nibbled on Chihiro's knuckles. Her eyes softened and her cheeks turned faintly pink.

"I've been looking for you for ten years, my Heart. I do not wish to wait much longer," He said softly.

"But, but, Haku, I..." Chihiro stammered and looked to Baron for help. The Cat Creation was staring at a still-sleeping Haru, emotions chasing across his furry face. Chihiro took a deep breath, difficult when Kohaku was licking her fingers, and faced the river spirit she still desperately loved. "We need to talk about this." She said firmly. Kohaku placed a lingering kiss on her inner arm and sighed.

"Yes, I suppose we do." He let go and stepped back. "Thank you again, Baron!"

"Huh? Oh, yes. Of course. The Bureau is always ready to help, Kohaku," Baron said absently, eyes glued to Haru. Chihiro giggled. Kohaku disappeared behind a rush of whitewater and reappeared in his dragon form. Chihiro eagerly climbed onto his neck, just behind his head, and grabbed his horns.

"Bye, Baron! Bye Toto and Muta! Thank you again!" She called as Kohaku took off, quickly rising into the afternoon sky. Toto and Muta finally snapped out of their dazes, blinked at each other, and rushed Baron.

"What happened?"

"What did he do to Chihiro?"

"Baron! Are you just going to stand there?" Their words tumbled over each other. Muta hauled back and socked Toto in the beak.

"Let me talk, bird brain!" Toto clacked his beak menacingly and slapped Muat with a wing.

"He doesn't want to hear you complain, Plushie!"

"You take that back!" The fight was on. Baron absently dodged the rolling furry, feathery mass and walked back into his house, using his own small magic to open doors. He carried Haru into his bedroom and carefully laid her on his bed. He couldn't resist stroking a lock of hair back from her face.

"Would you be happy here, Haru?" He whispered. She sighed in her sleep. Baron smiled fondly, took off her shoes and covererd her with his velvet trimmed robe. It was red, the velvet a rich black. The colors complimented Haru's coloring. She turned to her side and snuggled into his pillow. Baron clenched his fists and fled the room before he did something impossible, like climb in next to her and hold her close. Research. Yes, he needed to research Kohaku's actions. What had the River God done to his Haru? Gathering several likely books, he glanced out the front window. Muta and Toto were still hard at it. Baron waved the doors closed and rejoined Haru. Fearing for her virtue and his control, he sat in a comfortable chair near the window and began reading.

--

It was the flip of a page that did her in. Why would she be hearing pages turn when Baron was holding her so closely? Was somebody else in the room? The horror of that thought sent Haru shooting up, eyes wide and blinking madly. She was...was...was NOT in her room!

"Ah, good. You are awake," Baron said. Haru's head whipped around, hair stinging her face. Baron was sitting in an armchair next to a window. Books were piled around him and he held one open on his lap. Why did he look normal sized? Haru frantically felt her face and hair. Baron chuckled and closed his book.

"Fear not, Haru. You are not in the Cat Kingdom and you will not be changing form anytime soon. Size, though, that is another matter."

"Where am I?" Haru finally asked, lowering her hands. Baron found the view out the window very interesting.

"You are still at the Bureau, in my room. Kohaku had done something to you after he put you to sleep. I wanted you to be comfortable while I researched his actions."

"Oh," Haru said, turning crimson. In Baron's room, in his _bed_. That explained the scent of good tea and faint musk, and it also explained why her imagination kicked into overdrive, offering all kinds of scenarios involving beds, robes and a living doll. Her fingers found the velvet collar of the robe and began stroking it to distract her from her thoughts. It was the nicest velvet she'd ever touched. Would Baron's fur be as smooth? Haru clapped both hands over her face, swallowing a groan. The bed dipped by her side and warm, gentle hands slowly peeled her fingers away. Haru blinked into Baron's concerned green eyes.

"Are you in pain, Haru?" He asked, sounding very worried. Steam drifted out from Haru's collar and she shook her head.

"No, no, I'm fine. Really! I feel great!" She babbled. Baron sighed, but didn't release her hands.

"You may not feel that way when you hear what has been done to you. I feel I owe you an apology. It was not for Kohaku to decide this for you," He said, looking down at their joined hands. Haru blinked, letting a mew of confusion escape her throat. Baron looked up in surprise, studying her intently.

"I made a cat noise, didn't I?" Haru asked, finding the view out the window very interesting indeed. Yes, she could see why Baron would prefer looking out onto a small garden. It was well manicured and had lots of flowers and her train of thought was blown off its tracks when Baron grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"Haru, this is important."

"Yes, it is. It has to do with why we're the same size again, well, almost, doesn't it?"

"Kohaku peformed a blood-bond ritual with you." Haru blinked several times and wrinkled her nose. Baron's head cocked slightly to the right.

"Eww. That sounds disgusting. What did he DO?" Haru asked. Baron's finger slowly traced the line of her jaw.

"He made you swallow some of his blood, then bit your wrist and swallowed some of yours. From what I have been able to determine, this means you and he are now linked."

"Linked? But what about Chihiro? SHE'S the one who loves him, not me!" Haru protested weakly, horribly distracted by Baron's caresses. Baron chuckled and flicked her chin, letting her face go in favor of taking her hand again. He stroked her knuckles.

"The ritual to mate with a god is much more...involved. What Kohaku did to you was more like two warriors swearing a blood-brother oath. He has, in essence, declared you a member of his clan, like a little sister or a cousin or a very close comrade in arms. By giving you some of his blood, he has granted you a trace of divinity."

"Wait, wait. Are you saying I'm immortal?"

Baron sighed, unable to stop stroking Haru's hands. They were so soft.

"I honestly do not know. Divinity manifests in mortals several different ways. It depends on many factors."

"Such as?" Haru asked, moving her legs so she was sitting closer. Baron looked up, startled, and nearly lost what was left of his composure. She looked so eager, so excited, her face was lit up and her warm eyes were sparkling and he was so far past the danger of drowning he was already drifting along the bottom of her heart. Baron sighed again and squeezed her hands.

"Haru, I..."

"Yes?" Her voice had dropped to a whisper. Silence filled the room. Baron blinked once, twice, but the vision in front of him simply wouldn't vanish. Haru was here. Here in his room, sitting on his bed, his robe scrunched up between them and if he was reading the emotions flitting across her expressive face correctly, she was harboring the same secrets he was. Was this what Kohaku had meant, when he said he was granting two wishes?

"I...I was..." The Creation stammered, blushed, and finally hung his head. His composure was gone and it was all he could do to hold her hands and not her. That decision was taken away when Haru pulled her hands free and threw her arms around his neck.

"It's ok, Baron," She mumured in his ear, making it twitch madly. He carefully hugged her back, basking in her warmth and clean scent. It was much too soon when Haru pulled away to see his face. He refused to release her, simply leaned back so his whiskers wouldn't tickle her face. She grinned at him.

"I think the best way to find out what Kohaku-sama did is to run some tests. What do you think?"

"I agree. What did you want to test first? Changing size? Levitation? Casting fireballs?" Haru giggled and laid her head on his chest. Baron's heart kicked into overdrive.

"Well, my hearing seems to be improved," She said softly. Baron barely swallowed his own groan.

"You can hear them too?" He asked in rather husky voice. Haru lifted her head, mewing in confusion. The door shook from a very loud knock.

"Baron!" Muta's voice yelled through the door. "Haru's bag is making dancing music again!" Haru's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh no! My mom!"

Haru flew out of Baron's room, nearly bowling over Muta. Baron was hot on her heels and the rotund gourmand was knocked back into the wall by the second runner. Muta's whiskers crumpled in protest and he slid down to sit on the floor, holding his tummy, which had received a nasty poke from Haru's flailing arm.

"Those two are dangerous to my health!" He whimpered.

Once outside, Haru skidded to a stop, gaping up at the brown leather mountain that was her bookbag. The top flap was buckled closed, but that should be okay, as she kept her phone in a side mesh pocket. Walking around the bag, she groaned when she saw the semi-truck sized phone.

"Now would be a good time to test your new ability," Baron suggested, coming up behind her and resting his hands on her shoulders. "Just close your eyes and concentrate on being your normal size."

"Right. Concentrate," Haru closed her eyes, picturing herself at her normal height, the mountain simply a bag hanging from her shoulder and the semi truck phone once again fitting into her palm. She felt an odd stretching sensation that lasted for several seconds. When the funny stretch stopped, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"Yatta!" She cried, pumping her fist. She was normal size again!

"Well done, Haru," Baron's voice echoed in her ear and warm hands squeezed her shoulders. Wait a second. Haru turned her head and nearly fell over in shock. Baron's quick reflexes saved her from hitting cobblestones, leaving a flabbergasted Haru staring up at him as he held her close to his chest.

"H...ho...How?" She stammered.

"Hey, you two! Next time...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Muta's yowl of surprise caused Haru to jump. "BARON! How did you get so damn tall?"

"That is a very good question, Muta," Baron said, setting Haru on her feet. She blushed, noticing his voice had dropped half an octave, sounding even sexier then before. "It would appear Haru has inherited mass manipulation from Lord Kohaku. Thank you, Haru."

"Um, for...?" Haru seemed unable to put more then two syllables together.

"For increasing our clothing size at the same time. It would have been rather embarrassing if our garments had simply shredded to nothing," Baron explained. Haru flamed beet red and her hair stood out on end. Baron simply chuckled, turned and bent to pick up her bag.

_Wow, that tail really sets off his butt,_ Haru thought dreamily, then choked on her own breath as steam surrounded her face. Baron turned back, holding her cell phone out, and cocked his head.

"Haru, are you feeling well? You look quite flushed."

"Fine!" Haru squeaked before clearing her throat. "I'm fine, really. Just not used to seeing you, well, like this," She explained, waving her hand at him vaguely. Baron chuckled again and pressed her phone into her hand.

"It is a novel experience. Here. Call your mother. I would not want her to worry about you."


	9. Mom Finds Out

Spirited Away and The Cat Returns both belong to Studio Ghibli. My most humble thanks to Miyazaki-sama for not minding us fanatics borrowing.

--

Baron was, surprisingly enough, enjoying this new size. Not only could he hold Haru close, always a plus, but things looked so very different! He dusted his trousers with one hand while eyeing a flustered Haru dialing her mother. Yes, he could see the advantages of staying at, what was he, about 5'6"? Toto landed on his shoulder and pecked him lightly.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events," The Crow Creation said.

"Indeed. I wonder what Lord Kohaku had in mind," Baron said absently. Haru's face was adorably scrunched up.

"Mom, slow down, I can't...ok. Chihiro? What about...? A dragon? Mom, are you sure?" Haru looked shyly over at Baron with a big smile. Baron grinned back and tucked his hands into his pockets. He hadn't had his cane with him during the growing process, he needed to do something with his hands.

"Yes, ok. Huh? I'm with my friends near the Crossroads. Yes, the same ones from Monday. What? Meet them? Um..." Haru's smile disappeared and she looked a little panicked. Baron held out his left hand.

"Here, Haru. I will speak with her."

"Hang on, Mom. Baron wants to talk to you. Yes, that Baron," The last was said on an embarrassed sigh. Toto abandoned Baron to cuddle against Haru's hair. Baron took the phone and put it to his ear just in time to hear "ully Real?"

"Mrs. Yoshioka?"

"Yes?"

"Good afternoon. This is Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, at your service."

"Good heavens. You are real, right? This isn't some kind of joke?"

"I assure you, Mrs. Yoshioka, I am quite real. Your daughter has been helping me with an investigation, which is why she has been late. I do apologize for the inconvenience."

"What kind of investigation?"

"I was looking for the long lost sweetheart of a very old friend. Coincidentally, that sweetheart turned out to be Miss Ogino. She was reunited with him this afternoon." Baron winked at Haru, who giggled and blushed at the same time. Really, how could anyone resist such adorable-ness?

"Really? Her mother was going on and on about a dragon," Haru's mother sounded bemused. "Maybe she overreacted,"

"Perhaps. I understand you wish to meet us?"

"Oh! Yes, I would. Would you be available to come to dinner?" Baron blushed pink under his fur.

"I am afraid I must decline your gracious invitation. I have a...condition, that renders me unable to leave my home. Haru has been very kind by helping me."

"Oh, good heavens! I'm so sorry, she never said a word. Although that does sound like my Haru. Very well, may I bring you dinner instead? I'm not a bad cook and I would like to thank you for keeping an eye on Haru while that criminal was wandering loose."

"He has been caught, then?"

"Well, um," Mrs. Yoshioko sounded rather nervous. "He's been taken care of, I guess you could say. So! When can I bring you dinner?"

"I am very eager to meet you, Mrs. Yoshioko, and currently my schedule is completely free. Whatever time would work for you is fine."

"All right, Haru and I will be there tomorrow evening. Would 6 pm work?"

"That would be wonderful. If I may make a small request?"

"Of course, Baron!"

"Bring three extra helpings. I have housemates."

"Not a problem. Could you please send one of your housemates home with Haru again?"

"It will be my pleasure. Have a wonderful evening, Mrs. Yoshioko and I look forward to meeting you."

"As do I. Good night, Baron." Baron handed the phone back to Haru, who looked shellshocked.

"You...mother...TOMORROW?!?"

--

Haru did not go to school the next day. While that would have been understandable, given the circumstances, she was not absent due to a sexual pervert having chased down her best friend and first case. Rather, she was out because her mother declared she was making her best seafood udon for Baron and company and Haru simply HAD to come with her. At five o'clock in the morning so they could get the freshest ingredients, and with no breakfast, no less. Needless to say, Haru was one tired size-changing private investigator in training.

"What kind of clam should we get?" Mrs. Yoshioka asked, tapping her chin as she perused the various options. Haru leaned against a convenient post and yawned.

"Small neck and lots of them. Muta's appetite is legendary," Haru answered, feeling her head droop. The weight of two dozen clams being dumped into the large basket she was carrying brought her attention back up to about half mast. Mrs. Yoshioka grinned at her sleepy daughter.

"Just let me get the lobster and we'll go get some tea. Come on, Haru! It's all for Baron, after all!" The elder woman cheerfully tugged the drowsy college student to another stand, where they purchased a spiny lobster. The fish market had several food carts scattered about. Mrs. Yoshioka found one selling tea and coffee and bought Haru a large coffee and a bun. Haru accepted both while blinking very hard. Her mother chuckled.

"Why don't you have a seat, Haru. I'll get the rest of the supplies and then we can head home and start cooking."

"Sure, Mom," Haru gratefully slid into the plastic chair, sipping the black coffee. It tasted horrible, but it did wake her up. With true consciousness came the realization of exactly what was going to happen in several hours.

"Mom. Baron. The Refuge!" Haru's forehead hit the table with a loud "THUNK", barely avoiding the coffee cup. She stared unseeing at the ridges in the table, wondering how the hell she was going to get her mother through the obstacle course. Explaining the nature of the Refuge and Baron's small stature and talking cats tried to be considered and was chased away by the fact that she was now a freak of nature, a tidbit yet to cross dear mother's ears.

"Oh, Baron. I wish you were here," She whispered.

---------

Roughly eight hours later, the udon was cooked to perfection and carefully ladled into a portable ceramic pot with its very own thermal bag. Mrs. Yoshioka was very proud of the device she had found in the market. Haru simply struggled to hold the handles so it wouldn't spill on the bus ride to the Crossroads.

"Um, Mom? I forgot to tell you earlier, Baron's house is a little hard to get to," She broached the subject as they got off at their stop.

"Well, he is an invalid. I can't say I'm surprised, he did say he liked his privacy."

"Actually, it's more then that." The two women arrived at the cafe. Muta was standing on a chair, looking around hopefully. When he saw them, he waved a paw.

"Hey, Chicky! Chicky's Mom! Baron said I can take the easy way this time!" He called. Mrs. Yoshioka blinked a few times.

"Haru, did that cat...?" Haru sighed and adjusted her grip on dinner.

"Yes, Mom. That's one of the things I've been trying to tell you. Baron and his friends are...unusual." Seeing only more blinks from her mother, Haru walked over and put the bag on the table. Mrs. Yoshioka followed, albeit slowly.

"Mom, this is Muta. Muta works with Baron. Muta, this is my mom, Mrs. Yoshioka. Please don't call her 'Chicky's Mom', ok?"

"Shouldn't she have a say?" Muta scoffed before rising and bowing properly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Madame. I can see where Haru gets her cuteness from." Haru's mouth decided it liked being open. Mrs. Yoshioka goggled a moment, then bowed back.

"I'm honored to meet any of Haru's friends. Will you be escorting us, Muta?"

"That's my job! Come on, Chicky, and don't forget the food! It smells great!" Muta hopped off his chair and strolled away. Mrs. Yoshioka followed. Haru gaped after them.

"Hey, Chicky! Keep up or get lost!" Muta called over his shoulder.

"Uh, right!" Haru grabbed the bag and jogged after the pair, wondering yet again what she had gotten herself into.

--

Baron took two steps back and dusted his hands, nodding in satisfaction. In consideration for his human-sized dinner guests, and the lovely day, the Bureau residents had erected a pale green canopy to cover the dining room table, wrestled outside by Baron and Muta before the fluffy marshmallow had left for escort duty. Toto had helped set the table with Baron's best linen tablecloth and porcelain dishes. The infamous black brazier was put to mundane use keeping the water hot for tea. All in all, it was an elegant presentation and drew admiring coos from Mrs and Miss Yoshikio when they arrived.

"Baron, all this trouble?" Haru asked wonderingly, clutching the straps. Baron walked forward and bowed.

"It is no trouble at all, Miss Haru. Mrs. Yoshikio, I presume?" The elder woman blinked a few times at the foot high cat-man bowing to her and slowly turned her head to Haru.

"Honey, we need to have a discussion about the word 'unusual'." Haru rolled her eyes and handed her mother the thermal bag.

"Just hold this a minute, Mom. I'll make this easier for everyone." Baron rose and skipped back a few steps when Haru put her hands on her mother's shoulders. The two women glowed faintly greenish white as they shrunk, Haru stopping the process when they were both a little shorter then Baron. The Creation darted forward to take the food from a very startled Mrs. Yoshikio.

"Well done, Haru," He murmured. Haru blushed and patted her mom's shoulders.

"There. Now we can all sit together!"

--

"NOW she faints!" Haru grumbled, cradling her unconscious mother on her lap. Baron, having rescued the food before Mrs. Yoshioka swooned away, came back with a cool handkerchief. Toto offered shade for the trio by standing behind them and spreading one wing.

"It IS rather startling to change size so abruptly," Baron offered, dabbing pale cheeks. Muta waddled over with a small glass bottle.

"Found the smelling salts!" He announced.

"Ah, excellent. Thank you, Muta. Here, Haru. Put this on her forehead."

"How many fainters have you had, Baron?" Haru asked, folding the damp handkerchief into a rectangle and pressing it to her mom's forehead. Baron shrugged as he opened the bottle and waved it under Mrs. Yoshioka's nose.

"Uuugghh" Mrs. Yoshioka mumbled, turning her face away from the salts. Baron corked the bottle and handed it back to Muta. The fluffy marshmallow waddled back into the house, grumbling under his breath about females delaying dinner with swooning.

"Come back now, Mrs. Yoshioka. Yes, that is it," Baron said softly, patting her hands. She finally blinked open her eyes.

"How are you feeling, Mom?" Haru asked, cocking her head.

"Not a dream, then?" The elder woman asked. Everyone else chuckled.

"No, this is all quite real. Welcome to the Bureau, Mrs. Yoshioka. I do apologize for the start we gave you."

"Wasn't it Haru that, um,"

"Shrunk us? Yes, Mom, that was me. It's a recent thing."

"How recent, exactly?"

"Um, two days?"

"Haru was gifted by a River God for her assistance in finding his Mate," Baron explained, still patting the hand he held. Mrs. Yoshioka's eyebrows slowly slid together.

"There's a story, isn't there?"

"After dinner, Mom. You need to eat."

"Indeed. I would hate for all of your hard work be wasted by a loss of heat. Muta!" Baron called. Muta reappeared with one of the armchairs. Baron gave Mrs. Yoshioka's hand a friendly squeeze before rising to help rearrange the table setting. Haru and Toto helped her mother to her feet. Baron waved to the armchair.

"Here, Mrs. Yoshioka. Your color is still too pale for my liking. Come rest here and have some tea."

"Baron's tea is the best!" Haru chimed in, helping her mother into the chair. Mrs. Yoshioka looked at the faces surrounding her and suddenly smiled.

"Now I see why Haru was never interested in human boys after that cattail incident," She announced. Haru flushed flame red. Muta and Toto choked back laughter. Baron's claws dug into the back of the chair and had to be carefully removed one by one.

"Ahem. Well, that is...Here, please have some tea, Mrs. Yoshioka" Baron stammered as he struggled to get back into proper host mode. The last week or so had wreaked havoc with his composure.

"Baron, may I call you that?" She asked as she accepted her teacup. Baron nodded, eyes averted as he unpacked the udon pot.

"I find it much easier than my full name, so please do."

"Good. You can call me Yoshi."

"BUH??" Haru goggled at her mother, half falling into the chair Muta was holding for her.

"'Mrs.' is too formal, all things considered. Yoshi was my nickname in school and I haven't heard it in years. It would be so nice to be called that again by such distinguished gentlemen." Haru's jaw remained unhinged. Baron's whiskers twitched madly before turning back to the older woman and sketching a slight bow.

"It would be my pleasure, Yoshi."

"Easier to say then Chicky's Mom, anyway," Muta said, claiming his chair. Toto fluttered over to take his spot. Baron nodded at his friends and smiled at Yoshi and Haru.

"Thank you both very much for coming and bringing this delicious dinner. I hope we can look forward to many more such feasts together."

"Hear hear!" Muta called, waving his paw in the air. Haru finally managed to close her mouth and stood up.

"I'll serve!"


	10. Traditional Happy Ending

Spirited Away and The Cat Returns both belong to Studio Ghibli. My most humble thanks to Miyazaki-sama for not minding us fanatics borrowing.

--

Yoshi sat back in her very comfortable chair and sipped her third cup of tea while studying her daughter and the cat Creation. Dinner had ended an hour ago and Yoshi had insisted the story be told over dessert, a decadent cream cake with tiny fruit tarts. Muta and Toto hadn't lasted ten minutes into the Cat Kingdom story before they turned on each other about a minor detail. Baron, in a rare moment of frustration, had ordered both of them to the other side of the courtyard to continue the fight. Yoshi was mildly surprised when the crow and the cat agreed, quietly moved away, and started the fight as soon as they were just beyond earshot.

Contrary to popular belief, Yoshi had known about the Cat Kingdom episode, to a certain degree. She had witnessed the parade the night before the cattails sprang up in their front yard. She had also seen the spiral of crows in the sky and had fetched binoculars out of curiosity. Watching her daughter walk down the spiral resulted in the binoculars being broken. Haru had showed Yoshi her first story, written the summer after the incident. It was while reading it that Yoshi put the crow spiral and the small figure on Haru's shoulder together with the characters in the story and the cat parade and come to a disturbingly accurate conclusion. Being such a smart mother, she had held her tongue and praised the writing style. Haru's confidence had doubled overnight as a result of the Cat Kingdom, so Yoshi was willing to let it slide and simply enjoy the benefits.

The Chihiro story, which Baron and Haru had just finished, required more thinking, hence the leisurely sipping of tea and pensive expression. Mrs. Ogino's panicked babblings on the phone made a lot more sense, as did the reports of the rapist being found unconscious with soaked clothes and deep scratches over most of his body. Kamis could be incredibly dangerous when angered. The real question now was, Yoshi mused as she finished her tea, what to do about the anxious couple in front of her? Haru's newfound ability would only cause problems outside of this Refuge. Even if she did everything she could to keep it secret, sooner or later someone would find out. The consequences gave Yoshi chills.

"Mom?" Haru's voice broke through her thoughts. Releasing a small sigh, she put her teacup down.

"It's all right, Haru. I believe you. Hard not to, considering I've dined with a living figurine who makes the best tea I've ever had." Baron looked embarrassed.

"You are a very thoughtful woman, Yoshi," He said. Yoshi smiled.

"A young woman's attitude doesn't change overnight without a very good reason. I saw firsthand what Haru's adventure did for her. Dinner doesn't begin to cover my debt to you, Baron. You helped my daughter grow up into a wonderful woman. Thank you." Yoshi bowed deeply. Haru blushed and Baron coughed.

"I assure you, Yoshi, I had only a small part in Haru's development. Her potential was always within her."

"She needed you to show her," Yoshi countered, straightening up. Baron waved a paw.

"She would not have returned to you if she had not realized her own strength."

"Mou! Would you two please stop talking like I'm not here?!" Haru protested. Creation and mother blinked at her. Yoshi turned a giggle into a cough. Baron cleared his throat and patted Haru's hand.

"My apologies, Haru."

"My apologies as well, Baron. It is getting late and we should be going."

"Before you leave, Yoshi," Baron said, standing. Yoshi blinked at him, half out of her chair. She slowly sat back down.

"Yes?" Baron cleared his throat again, white fur slowly developing an undertone of pink.

"I have given Haru's new ability a great deal of thought and I believe it would be in her best interest if she stayed here at the Bureau." Two sets of eyebrows went up. Haru's eyes sparkled with hope and love, Yoshi blinked several times. Baron's fur turned pinker and he rushed on. "There are several empty houses for her to choose from, so there would be no breach of propriety. She was so helpful in my last case, I would like her to join the Bureau and assist me in my investigations." The light went out of Haru's eyes.

"You...you want me to work for you, Baron?" She asked, her voice breaking. Baron's head whipped to face her and he seized her hands.

"A job is all I can offer you at this time, Haru. We have had so little time together, it would be foolish to act on my emotions until you know me better and I, you. If all I can have is your companionship and aid, then I can accept that. But it is my fervent hope that you will be able to return my feelings, given time and exposure. It is selfish of me, but I want to keep you near. I have missed you terribly." Haru's face went white to red and back again during the impassioned speech. Yoshi kept her hand over her mouth, hiding a huge grin.

"You would keep her safe, Baron? She would have her own home until she decides otherwise? You will treat her well?" Yoshi asked in a very stern voice, her hand still hiding her smile. Baron turned and bowed, keeping Haru's hands.

"On my life and my honor, Mrs. Yoshioka. Haru will want for nothing and her happiness will be my highest priority."

"Baron," Haru breathed. Yoshi dropped her hand.

"Take the job, Haru. It's been clear for years now your heart belongs to him. I can see Baron feels the same way and he is wise to give you both time to work together. Too many relationships do not survive the minor details of life."

"Mom? You're...okay with this?" Haru asked, eyes bright with tears. Yoshi's smile gentled.

"Honey, I've read your stories. Your love for this Bureau and its inhabitants scream from the pages. Now that you've been touched by a kami, you will never be happy in the human world. It has ever been so. If I start getting lonely, I know where to find you. You had to leave me sometime. I'm glad you're leaving for a good cause and to a good man. Besides, if he ever mistreated you, you have royalty to back you up, and they can cause more damage then I could." Baron's fur turned bright pink and a shocked giggle escaped Haru.

"Then, I have your blessing, Mrs. Yoshioka?"

"It's Yoshi and yes, Baron. You have my blessing."

"Oh, MOM!" Haru bolted over the table to hug Yoshi, kicking Baron square in the chest. The cat man went down hard and sat sprawled on the cobblestones, gasping for breath. Yoshi chuckled as she patted her now crying daughter's back.

"Then again, maybe you can hold your own," She said wryly, cocking her head. Baron pulled himself up by the tablecloth, panting. Haru removed her head from Yoshi's shoulder, glanced at Baron, and promptly launched herself at him. Baron managed to brace for impact and only staggered back two steps as Haru clutched him, sobbing apologies into his abused chest.

"Is this...normal?" Baron asked, gently stroking Haru's hair. Yoshi grinned.

"Only when Yoshioka women are very, very happy. Expect the same thing when you two get married and have children. Or would it be kittens?" Haru's tears started steaming off her face and Baron's ears tried to hide his eyes.

------

"Bye Mom!"

"Safe trip home, Yoshi! Thank you again!" Baron and Haru waved as Yoshi, returned to full size and carrying a restored udon pot. Yoshi waved back as she left, Toto on her shoulder. The crow Creation had insisted on escorting the elder Yoshioka home. Baron looked down at Haru, a soft smile on his face, and wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

"Well, Haru? Any preferences on where you want to live?" Haru studied the square, tapping her chin with a slim finger.

"Actually, I've always been curious about that little white house two doors down from yours. Is it available?"

"All of them are available and, if I remember correctly, are furnished. Come, let us tour the possibilities," Baron guided her towards the white house in question, almost bouncing on his toes in excitement. Haru was here to stay!

Beside him, the blood bonded human glanced over her shoulder and smiled at the tail twitching back and forth. She couldn't wait to get her hands on it.

-----

Muta frowned at the empty, messy table. Baron and Toto had abandoned him for the women, ungrateful wretches. Heaving a long-suffering sigh, he started clearing dishes. At least Yoshi-chicky had left him the udon.


End file.
